Retaliation: Fires of Combat
By Bumblebeeprime09 Retaliation: Fires of Combat is a Multiplayer-Only video game developed by Prime Studios and Dynamic Entertainment Systems Incorporated (DESI). Miscellaneous Features In Retaliation: Fires of Combat, players may choose from one of 8 factions: The United States Marine Corps, the Army of the United Kingdom, The Australian Army, the Russian Ground Forces, the People's Liberation Army, the Korean People's Army, the American Socialist Militia, and the Saudi-Iran Insurgency Coalition. Retaliation: Fires of Combat features a Spawn queue system. When a player enters a game, he/she can choose up to three players to add to his/her spawn queue, or he can hit a single button that will randomly choose three players. The player can spawn on these players for the rest of the game. The player may not remove players from his spawn queue in game, but he/she can choose three new players to spawn on between games, or he/she can keep the old ones. A player may add to his/her spawn queue in-game if someone in his/her spawn queue leaves, or if a person on the player's friend list joins, in which case he/she has the option to switch out someone on his/her spawn queue and replace the person with the player's friend. A person may only add another player to his/her spawn queue if the person in question is the same faction as the player, meaning a PLA player may not add a KPA player to his spawn queue. However, an exception applies: If the person is on the player's friend list, but is a different faction, then, provided the friend has chosen an ally faction, the friend may be added. In Retaliation: Fires of Combat, players can be captured. Players must be tased by a taser trap or by being hit by a Taser shell fired from a shotgun with that type of ammunition. The target will be disabled, and the player may then detain the person tased. Once a player is detained, he/she can respawn as a new soldier, instead of spending a long game watching the enemy, unable to do anything. Once a player is detained, anyone on the other team may pick up the person and carry them. However, this will slow the player down and the player will be unable to fire a weapon, so the player may set the body down in a vehicle and drive the vehicle without being slowed. The body will take up a seat. An enemy body may be taken back to an allied base. Once this is done, the team with the body will receive intel, showing the enemy positions on the minimap, updated every 8 seconds. The other them must then kill the person who was tazed, in order to stop their positions from being shown on the minimap. Only one person from each faction may be captured at at a time, and each faction may have only one captive at a time. Anyone else shocked by the taser will be merely stunned, so that the player can finish him/her off with another weapon. The capture feature is available in Conquest and Annihilation. Customization Retaliation: Fires of Combat features player customization. Each player can customize what their character looks like. The game includes separate customization options for Males and Females. Customization options include Headgear, Shirt, Pants, Outer gear, boots, and facewear, all of which must be unlocked, apart from the first, which comes by default. Various parts differ, depending on the faction. Skin color and hair can also be customized, however, unlike clothes, all available options for these categories are unlocked from the start. Customization is unavailable on the Specialist Class, as they wear a HazMat Suit (SAS Black Kit for the US, UK, and AU) by default. Weapons, Classes, and Factions Factions and usable weapons and vehicles. Infantry Classes *Infantryman - Assault Rifle with Rocket/Grenade Launcher and Ammo Kits *Medic - SMG with Defibrillators and Medkits *Engineer - LMG with AT Mines and Repair Tool of Choice *Overwatch - Sniper Rifle with a SOFLAM Laser Designator and Motion Sensors. *Specialist - Shotgun with C4, Taser Trap, or Claymore and Gas Grenades Vehicle Types *Fast Attack Vehicle - FAVs are protected against small ams fire, but not against explosives, anti-material rifles, and Heavy Machine Guns. FAVs are armed with a Heavy Machine Gun and have high mobility. Includes: IVECO LMV, HMMWV, MOWAG Eagle, GAZ-3937, NJ2046, GAZ-2975, UAZ-469, Wrangler Technical. *Wheeled LAV - The Wheeled LAV is mainly a troop transport vehicle, and is protected against all non-explosive weapons. The LAV has moderate mobility/speed, and is armed with an Auto-Cannon, an MMG, and a HMG. The LAV seats 5 people. The LAV is amphibious. Includes: LAV-25, VBM Freccia, ASLAV, BTR-90, WZ551, Fahd-280-30, BTR3U, LAV-300. *Tracked IFV - The Tracked IFV is very similar to the LAV, but, it has slightly lower mobility, more powerful weaponry, and seats one less person. The IFV trades the HMG for an AT Missile. Includes: M3A3 Bradley, Desert Warrior, Puma IFV, BMD-3, ZBD2000, K-21, BMP-2. *MBT - The MBT is the least mobile vehicle available, but also the most heavily armed and armored. The MBT has a Smoothbore Cannon, Co-Axial MG, HMG, and MMG. The MBT seats 3 people. Includes: M1A3 Abrams, Challenger II, Leopard 2A7, T-90A, Type 99, P'okp'ung-po, T-80, M60E3 Patton. *SPAAG - The SPAAG has the same armor and mobility as an IFV, but is geared specifically towards anti-air purposes. The Driver has no control of the weapons. The SPAAG is armed with AA Cannons and Surface-To-Air missiles. The SPAAG seats two people. Includes: LAV-AD, Type 95 SPAAA, 2K22 Tunguska. *Transport Helicopter - The Transport Heli is a Light Transport vehicle for the air. It is armed with a Heavy Machine Gun and seats four people. The Transport heli is fully protected against small arms fire, but can be damaged by anything else, and downed with 1 hit from a rocket or missile. Includes: UH-60 Blackhawk, AS565 Panther, NH-90, Ka-60 Kasatka, Harbin Z-9, Mi-17, UH-1N Huey. *Heavy Assault Chopper - The HAC is an upsized Transport Chopper. It seats seven people now, and it carries two HMGs. It is now protected against all non-explosive weapons. However, the HAC is very large and slow, making it an easy target. The Heavy Assault Chopper can airlift a 4WD or an LAV. Includes: CH-47 Chinook, Mi-26 Halo, Z-8, Mi-6 Hook, H-34 *Attack Helicopter - The Attack Helicopter is very powerful. It is armed with an Autocannon, Rocket Pods (Able to fire up to 12 rockets before reloading), and Air-To-Ground missiles. The Helicopter is also quite maneuverable, making it very powerful. However, the helicopter can be damaged by anything other than small arms fire. The helicopter seats two people. Includes: AH-1Z Viper, AH-1 Apache, ARH Tiger, Ka-52, WZ-10 Chimera, Mi-28 Havoc, Mi-35 Hind, AH-1G HueyCobra. *Fighter Jet - The Fighter Jet is a powerful vehicle, but is only geared for Air-To-Air purposes. It is armed with Air-To-Air Missiles and an Autocannon, and seats only one person. It can be damaged by anything other than small-arms fire. The Fighter Jet is quite fast. Includes: F-16 Falcon, Eurofighter Typhoon, F/A-18C Hornet, MiG-29, J-10, Su-27 Flanker, MiG-21, F-14 Tomcat. *Ground-Attack Aircraft - The GAA is also quite powerful, but it is geared specifically for attacking ground targets. It is armed with Cluster Bombs and Rocket Pods. The GAA is slower than the Fighter Jet, but has slightly more armor. The GAA seats one person. Includes: A-10 Thunderbolt II, Tornado GR4, Dassault Rafale, Su-25TM, Xian JH-7, Nanchang Q-5, Su-17, A-7 Corsair II. *Stealth Fighter - The Stealth Fighter is the fastest jet available. It seats one person. It can take damage from any weapon. The stealth fighter can attack both ground and air targets, as it is armed with an autocannon and Air-To-Ground missiles, but it has a slower reload time than other jets. The Stealth Fighter has special properties, as it can not be spotted. It also can not be locked on to by Surface-To-Air missiles (Either AA Tank Missiles or MANPADSs carried by Infantrymen), but it can be locked on to by Air-To-Air missiles. Includes: F-22, J-20, PAK FA. *Harrier VTOL: The Harrier VTOL is a special type of jet, with the ability to hover. The Harrier is armed with four Air-to-Ground Guided Missiles, as well as a 20mm Cannon, much like the Fighter Jets'. The Harrier has the speed of the Ground-Attack Aircraft in Straight-Flight Mode, and the Armor of a Fighter Jet. In Hover Mode, only the Air-to-Ground Missiles are available. The Air-to-Ground missiles work similar to the UAV's missiles, in that they follow where the player looks. A special camera is used for targeting the Air-to-Ground missiles when in Hover mode- This replaces the First-Person view. *Mark V: The Mark V is a large boat. It can seat 5 people. The driver is armed with a mine layer. There are also two gunners. One is armed with an HMG at the bow, and the other is armed with an Air Defense System, which consists of dual MANPADS systems, towards the back of the boat. The other two passengers can use their class weapons. The Mark V itself does not belong to any faction, but it's attached weapons vary, depending on the faction who controls the base it spawns at. *Speedboat - The Speedboat is much like a 4WD on water. It is armed with a single MMG and is only protected from small arms fire. The Speedboat itself does not belong to any faction, but the MMG on it will vary, depending on the faction who controls the base it spawns at. *Dune Buggy - The Dune Buggy is much like a 4WD as well. It is faster than a 4WD and has better handling, but the occupants are far more exposed, and the Buggy is only armed with an MMG. The Dune Buggy does not belong to any one faction. *Scout helicopter - The Scout helicopter only seats two. The Scout is armed with dual miniguns and Rocket pods, able to fire up to 6 rockets before reloading. The Scout is the smallest and fastest helicopter, but it can be damaged by small arms. Includes: AH-6J Little Bird, EC635, OH-58 Kiowa, Mi-2SB2, WZ-11, *Self-Propelled Howitzer - Self-Propelled Howitzers seat three people: One driver and two gunners. The first gunner controls a 152/155mm Howitzer, and the second gunner controls an HMG. Self-Propelled Howitzers are typically similar to MBTs in terms of armor and mobility. As for firepower, the Howitzer's shell deals more damage than the MBT's Main Gun, as well as having less drop, but it also takes slightly longer to reload. Also, the SPH is only armed with one Machine Gun, as opposed to the MBT's three. Self-propelled Howitzers also have a special laser targeter that is only visible in the UAV's camera feed. Includes: M109A6 Paladin, AS-90, Panzerhaubitze 2000, 2S19 Msta, PLZ-05, K9 Thunder, 2S3 Akatsiya, SSPH Primus. *AWACS Aircraft - The AWACS Aircraft is a Command and Control aircraft that seats two. In large games, one player on each team is assigned to be the AWACS Commander, and he/she can direct the rest of the team by giving orders, marking waypoints, and marking enemies. the player can also, once every minute, call in a Rocket Artilllery strike. Includes: E-3 Sentry/M270 MLRS, A-50 Mainstay/BM-21 Grad. U.S.M.C. Allied with the AUK, RGF & AUA. Weapons *HK416/M320 (AR) *SCAR-H Semi/Mk. 13 (AR) *M2010 ESR (Sniper Rifle) *SR-25 (Sniper Rifle) *M240B (LMG) *M27 IAR (LMG) *TDI Vector (SMG) *ACR A2 (Carbine) *Remington 870 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M9 (Sidearm) *SMAW AT (Rocket Launcher) *FGM-172 SRAW (Heavy Rocket) *FIM-92 (MANPADS) *Barrett M95 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *Mk. 19 (Mounted Auto GL) *M2 HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *Humvee *LAV-25 *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *LAV-AD *M109 Howitzer *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-47 Chinook *AH-1Z Viper *F-16 Fighting Falcon *A-10 Thunderbolt II *F-22 *E-3 Sentry A.U.K. Allied with the USMC, RGF & AUA. Weapons *L85A2/AG-36 (AR) *C7A1/M203 (AR) *L86 LSW (LMG) *L7 MMG (LMG) *L115A3 Sniper Rifle (Sniper Rifle) *HK417 DMR (Sniper Rifle) *MP5A3 (SMG) *C8 (Carbine) *Sig P226 (Sidearm) *Benelli M4 (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M3 Carl Gustav (Rocket Launcher) *FGM-172 SRAW (Heavy Rocket) *Starstreak HVM (MANPADS) *AW50 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *GMG (Mounted Auto GL) *M2 HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *IVECO LMV *VBM Freccia *Desert Warrior *Challenger 2 *LAV-AD *AS-90 *AS565 Panther *CH-47 Chinook *AH-1 Apache *Typhoon F2 *Tornado GR4 *F-22 *E-3 Sentry A.U.A. Allied with the USMC, RGF & AUK. Weapons *F88 AuSteyr/M203 (AR) *Mk. 14 EBR/M320 (AR) *F89 Minimi (LMG) *MG36 (LMG) *Blaser R93T (Sniper Rifle) *HK417 DMR (Sniper Rifle) *SG553LB (Carbine) *MP7A2 (SMG) *USP 9mm (Sidearm) *Homeland Security (Shotgun) *AA-12 (Shotgun) *M72 LAW (Rocket Launcher) *ERYX (Heavy Rocket) *RBS70 (MANPADS) *AW50F (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *LAG 40 (Mounted Auto GL) *M2 HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *MOWAG Eagle *ASLAV *Puma IFV *Leopard 2A7 *LAV-AD *Panzerhaubitze 2000 *NH-90 *CH-47 Chinook *ARH Tiger *F/A-18C Hornet *Dassault Rafale *F-22 *E-3 Sentry R.G.F. Allied with the AUK, AUA, and USMC. Weapons *AN-94/GP-30 (AR) *SKS/Rifle Grenade (AR) *SV-98 Sniaperskaya (Sniper Rifle) *SVU (Sniper Rifle) *RPK-74M (LMG) *PKP Pecheneg (LMG) *PP-2000 (SMG) *OTs-14 Groza (Carbine) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *MP-443 Grach (Sidearm) *RPG-22 Netto (Rocket Launcher) *RPG-28 (Heavy Rocket) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *KSVK (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *9M133 Kornet (Mounted AT) *AGS-30 (Mounted Auto GL) *KORD (Mounted MG) Vehicles *GAZ-3937 *BTR-90 *BMD-3 *T-90 *2S19 Msta *2K22 Tunguska *Ka-60 Kasatka *Mi-26 Halo *Mi-28 Havoc *MiG-29 *Su-25TM *PAK FA *A-50 Mainstay P.L.A. Allied with the KPA, ASM, and S-IIC. Weapons *QBZ-95/GP-30 (AR) *Type 56/Rifle Grenade (AR) *JS 7.62mm (Sniper Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *QJY-88 (LMG) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-97 (Carbine) *NOR982 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *QSZ-92 (Sidearm) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *PF-98 (Heavy Rocket) *FN-16 (MANPADS) *AMR-2 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *HJ-8 (Mounted AT) *QLZ-87 (Mounted Auto GL) *W85 (Mounted MG) Vehicles *NJ2046 *WZ-551 *ZBD2000 *Type 99 *Type 95 *PLZ-05 *Harbin Z-9 *Z-8 *WZ-10 Chimera *J-10 Vigorous Dragon *Xian JH-7 *J-20 *A-50 Mainstay K.P.A. Once again, this is a Unified Korea where North Korea beat the shit out of made peace with South Korea and Japan. Allied with the PLA, ASM, and S-IIC. Weapons *DR-300 (K-2 Rifle that fires the 7.62.39mm round)/M203 (AR) *Type 56 Carbine/Rifle Grenade (AR) *M91/30 Modernized (Sniper Rifle) *PSL''' (Sniper Rifle) *Type 67 (LMG) *RPD (LMG) *9A-91 Avtomat (Carbine) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *USAS-12 (Shotgun) *Makarov PMM (Sidearm) *T69 RPG (Rocket Launcher) *PF98 (Heavy Rocket) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *JS 05 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *HJ-8 (Mounted AT) *Howa T96 (Mounted Auto GL) *W85 (Mounted MG) '''Vehicles *GAZ-2975 *BTR3U *K21 *P'okp'ung-ho *Type 95 *Chuch'e-Po *Ka-60 Kasatka *Z-8 *Kawasaki OH-1 *Su-27 Flanker *Nanchang Q-5 *J-20 *A-50 Mainstay S-I.I.C. Allied with the KPA, ASM, and PLA. Weapons *AKM/GP-25 (AR) *FN FAL/M203 (AR) *SV-98 Sniaperskaya (Sniper Rifle) *SVD (Sniper Rifle) *PKM (LMG) *RPK (LMG) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74U (Carbine) *TOZ194 (Shotgun) *SPAS-15 Auto (Shotgun) *TT-33 Tokarev (Sidearm) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *RPG-28 (Heavy Rocket) *SA-7 Grail (MANPADS) *KSVK 12.7 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *9M133 Kornet (Mounted AT) *AGS-30 (Mounted Auto GL) *DShK (Mounted MG) Vehicles *UAZ-469 *Fahd-280-30 *BMP-2 *T-80 *2K22 Tunguska *2S3 Akatsiya *Mi-17 *Mi-6 Hook *Mi-35 *MiG-21 *Su-17 *PAK FA *A-50 Mainstay A.S.M. Allied with KPA, PLA, and S-IIC. Weapons *AR15/M203 (AR) *G3A4/AG36 (AR) *AR10T (Sniper Rifle) *Remington 700 (Sniper Rifle) *M60E3 (LMG) *Ultimax 100 (LMG) *MAC-10 (SMG) *M4A1 (Carbine) *M1911 (Sidearm) *AT4 (Rocket Launcher) *Panzerfaust 3 (Heavy Rocket) *FIM-43 Redeye (MANPADS) *Barrett M95 (Mounted Sniper Rifle) *BGM-71 TOW (Mounted AT) *Mk. 19 (Mounted Auto GL) *M2HB (Mounted MG) Vehicles *Up-Armored SUV *LAV-300 *BMP-2 *M60E3 Patton *LAV-AD *UH-1N Huey *H-34 *AH-1G HueyCobra *F-14 Tomcat *A-7 Corsair II *PAK FA *E-3 Sentry Equipment Equipment options that are available. *Medic 1 - Medkit - Heals people. *Medic 2 - Defibrillators - Revives people. *Engineer 1 - Blowtorch (Repair Tool) - Slowly but steadily repairs vehicles. Can overheat. *Engineer 1 - Wrench (Repair Tool) - Gives a certain amout of health back to a vehicle with each swipe. Replaces your knife. If you hit an enemy from behind with the wrench, you can knock them unconscious and capture them. However, hitting them from the front will kill them. *Engineer 2 - AT Mine - Mine that detonates when an enemy vehicle passes over it. *Infantryman 1 - Ammo Box - Replenishes ammunition. *Infantryman 2 - Rocket Launcher (Faction Specific) - All-Purpose Rocket Launcher. *Infantryman 2 - Heavy Rocket (Faction Specific) - High-Caliber Rocket Launcher for Anti-Armor Purposes. *Infantryman 2 - MANPADS (Faction Specific) - Rocket Launcher for Anti-Air Purposes. Lock-On Required. *Infantryman 2 - Grenade Launcher (Weapon Specific) - Grenade Launcher for Anti-Infantry purposes. *Overwatch 1 - Motion Sensor - Shows nearby moving enemies on radar. Beeps when enemy motion is detected. *Overwatch 2 - SOFLAM - Laser for marking targets. Allows for Air-to-Ground missiles to lock on to the designated vehicle. Also shows enemy vehicles on the SPH's HUD. *Specialist 1 - C4 - Remotely-Detonated explosive device. *Specialist 1 - Claymore - Anti-Infantry explosive device. Detonates when tripped. *Specialist 1 - Taser Trap - Anti-Infantry Taser Device that tases any enemy in front of the devide when tripped. *Specialist 2 - Gas Grenade - Grenad that emits noxious gas to stun and eventually kill enemies. Specialists are immune to the gas. *Specialist 2 - Handheld Drone - Handheld miniature RC Drone with a TV Camera. Can toggle between Black-and-White regular vision or Green Night-Vision. Factionless Weapons All Factionless weapons must be unlocked. *F2000/GL1 (AR) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *G36K/AG36 (AR) *Type 85 (SMG) *UMP45 (SMG) *Skorpion Vz.61 (SMG) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *MG4 (LMG) *HK23E (LMG) *Five-seveN (Sidearm) *S&W .500 (Sidearm) *C14 Timberwolf (Sniper Rifle) *PM63 (SMG) *Walther PPK (Sidearm) *Colt 9mm (SMG) *OTs-02 Kiparis (SMG) *A-91/Integrated 40mm (AR) *AICW/Integrated Tri-Shot 40mm (AR) The AICW's Grenade Launcher can fire 3 shots before reloading, so the AICW's Grenade Launcher is less powerful than other grenade launchers *Spectre M4 (SMG) *Type 85 (SMG) *FAMAS F2/M203 (AR) *QBZ-03/GP-30 (AR) *ARX-160/GLX-160 (AR) *FR F2 (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M76 (Sniper Rifle) Attachments Guns in Retaliation: Fires of Combat can fit one attachment per gun. *Grenade Launcher: An Underbarrel grenade launcher. (AR) with each weapon, does not fill attachment slot, can be used in place of a Rocket launcher *Reflex Sight: Allows for a Precision reflex sight to be attached to the weapon. Western Forces get the Trijicon RX01, while Eastern Forces get the Kobra Red Dot Sight. (AR, SMG, Carbine, DMR) *Holographic Sight: Allows for a Holographic sight to be attached to the weapon. Western Forces get the EoTech 551, while Eastern forces get the ITL MARS sight. (AR, Carbine, LMG, Shotgun) *Low-Power Scope: Allows for a Low-Power scope to be attached to the weapon. The Western Forces get the TA31 ACOG, and the Eastern Forces get the PSO-1. (AR, Carbine, Sniper Rifle, Default Sight for DMR) *High-Power Scope: Allows for a High-Power scope to be attached to the weapon. The Mark AR is given to the Western Forces, while the PKS-07 is given to the Eastern Forces. (DMR, Default sight for Sniper Rifle) *Variable Zoom: Allows for the player to adjust the zoom on his/her high-power scope. (Sniper Rifle) *MGO: Allows for the M145 Machine Gun Optic to be mounted to your weapon. (LMG) *Bipod: Allows you to mount your weapon on a stable surface. (AR, LMG, DMR, Sniper Rifle) *Laser Sight: Attach a laser sight that shows exactly where your gun is aiming. (AR, Carbine, Shotgun, SMG, LMG, DMR, Sniper Rifle, Pistol) *Foregrip: Attach a foregrip to the weapon for increased accuracy. (AR, Carbine, LMG, DMR) Also present in Retaliation: Fires of Combat is the ability to change your ammo type. *Standard Ammunition: Standard Ammunition. (DMR, Sniper Rifle, Carbine, SMG, AR, LMG, Sidearm) *Match-Grade Ammunition: Ammo that deals higher damage, at the cost of increased spread and recoil. (DMR, Sniper Rifle, Carbine, SMG, AR, LMG, Sidearm) *Buckshot: Shells with moderate spread and range, and high damage. (Shotgun) *Slugs: Slugs with increased range, but decreased damage. (Shotgun) *Stun Ammunition: Specialized Taser ammunition that disables a soldier for capture. In gamemodes other than Conquest and Annihilation, the Taser will merely stun the enemy, so that the player may finish him/her off with another weapon. Stun ammunition disables full-auto fire, so all fully-automatic shotguns equipped with Stun Ammo will become Semi-Automatic. Stun ammo works like a slug in all other aspects. (Shotgun) *Frag: Standard ammunition for 40mm grenades. (Grenade Launcher) *Smoke: Rounds that produce a smokescreen upon detonation. (Grenade Launcher) *High-Explosive Warhead: High-Explosive warhead. High splash damage radius, but less impact damage. (Rocket Launcher) *Armor-Piercing Warhead: Armor-Piercing warhead. Smaller splash damage radius, but higher impact damage. (Rocket Launcher) *Heat-Seeking Warhead: Detects enemy heat signatures and tracks them. (MANPADS) *Proximity-Datonation Warhead: Dumbfired Warhead that detonates when within a certain distance from a heat signature. (MANPADS) *Tandem-Charge Warhead: Dual-explosive Warhead that deals massive impact damage to a target, with little splash damage. Slow-moving rocket. (Heavy Rocket) *Laser-Guided Warhead: Warhead that follows a laser attached to the launcher. Faster rocket, less impact damage. Low splash damage. (Heavy Rocket) Modes Convoy The Defending team will have a convoy of 2 IFVs, 2 Anti-Air Tanks, and 2 MBTs*, backed up by various other vehicles. Certain players will spawn in the convoy and must drive their vehicle along the marked path. Deviating from the path will cause the player to lose points. Other players who do not spawn in the Convoy must catch up to the convoy via the provided vehicles. This team's goal is to defend the Convoy until it passes into the safe zone. The Attacking team's goal is to destroy the Convoy, and they are also provided with various vehicles to carry out the task. End-of-Match Bonus points are awarded based on speed. If the Defenders win, then they will receive more points for a faster finish speed. If the Attackers win, they will receive more points for destroying the convoy more quickly. Convoy Vehicles do not respawn. The drivers of the Convoy vehicles may not exit their tanks, but other players may enter and exit the Convoy vehicles at will. If a Convoy vehicle is destroyed, the operator of that vehicle will respawn as a regular soldier. Along the way to the safe zone are 5 barriers that must be removed to allow the convoy through. These include Roadblocks and Snake mines. Convoy matches can hold up to 32 players. *On Gibraltar, the Convoy will instead be made up of three Mark V boats and three Speedboats. Conquest There are 5 flags that both teams must capture. Holding more flags than the enemy will slowly drain their respawn points. When one team loses all of their respawn points, the other team wins. Also included in this mode is the WMD. If a team is losing and the game is close enough to the end, then one of the top 5 players on that team will be nominated for calling in a WMD, where the other players vote on whether the player in question may call in a WMD. If the vote passes with a 3/5 Majority or higher, then the person may choose a base on the map for the WMD to hit. If the vote fails, then a second vote will run for another player, and if that fails too, then the voting stops and the team does not use the WMD. The WMD will take the form of a ICBM with a Chemical Gas Warhead. When the warhead strikes the ground, everyone within the immediate blast radius will be killed immediately by the blast, while all non-immune vehicles and infantry who come within 2000 feet of the blast zone will be killed by the gas, which will linger until the end of the game. Specialists are immune to the gas, but any other person who tries to enter the area will be killed slowly. If a Specialist is operating a vehicle, then he will still not be affected. Players in the Tracked IFV, or a Stealth Jet will not be affected either, regardless of their class. Neither the UAV nor players inside it's Mobile Control Station are affected. Vehicles will not be destroyed, but merely vacated when the infantry inside are killed. WMDs may not be dropped in or around the enemy team's spawn. The gases from the WMD will hinder visibility. Conquest matches can hold up to 64 players. Assault The Defending team must defend the objective, while the the attacking teams must either steal, capture, or destroy the objective (Depending on what it is). If the objective is stolen, destroyed, or captured by the attackers, then the defenders must fall back. If the Attackers lose all of their respawn points, then the Defenders win. If the Attackers successfully complete all objectives, then the Attackers win. The Attacking team will always have 2 factions. The Attackers and Defenders each have an Airbase set away from the action, where helicopters and jets are stored. The Attackers can spawn from either their airbase or the last base they took (unless they have not taken any bases yet), while the Defenders may spawn from either their airfield or at the objective being defended. On some maps, the Defender's airbase contains the attacker's final objective. Both sides may spawn at these bases in addition to players on the spawn queue. Assault matches can hold up to 32 players. Annihilation The objective is simple - Kill all of the enemies. Flags/Bases can be captured, but they merely provide the holder with extra vehicles and closer access, and they do not directly affect the score. Drain all enemy factions of respawn points to win the game. Your team must have respawn points to be granted a victory. Annihilation pits the USA, UK, and AU versus the KPA, PLA and the S-IIC. Annihilation also features the WMD feature. Annihilation matches can hold up to 96 players. Dogfight Dogfights are available on any map. Dogfights are like Annihilation, except you can only fly aircraft. Dogfight has two submodes - Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. Team Deathmatch pits two teams against eachother, while Deathmatch has every person for his or her own self. In the Multiplayer menu, as part of the class customization, you may choose your default aircraft type for the game mode. However, some aircraft are omitted for obvious purposes, including the Ground-Attack Aircraft, Transport, and Heavy Assault Chopper. The player may choose to spawn in his own aircraft, or he may instead choose an open seat in a friendly Attack or Scout Helicopter (No Jet in the game seats more than one person). Dogfight matches can hold up to 24 players. Skirmish Skirmish is a gamemode that focuses on infantry-based combat. Skirmish has two submodes - Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch. Deathmatch has every soldier for his or her own self, while Team Deathmatch pits two teams against each other. Skirmish is the only game mode that lacks vehicles. Skirmishes usually take place in one small section of the map, which is usually about the size of one base in Conquest or Assault. The first side to reach 100 kills wins. Skirmishes can hold up to 12 players, making it the gamemode with the smallest amount of players. Maps All maps can play any gamemode, except for Hong Kong, which cannot play Convoy or Assault, and Tokyo, which cannot play Convoy. *Cairo - Cairo is a perfect city for a staging base for the US and UK to assault through the Middle East to retake the Oil Fields. However, the Eastern Forces are determined to stop them... *Hong Kong - A major Chinese city, the AU seeks to take this to secure a foothold for the coming invasion of China. The PLA is to defend this to the death. *Catalina Island - The KPA and PLA have decided to invade the US. Their first step is to secure Catalina Island. The US, however, is determined to defend the Land of the Free. *Okinawa - The UK and US have planned to try and weaken the KPA. Their first step to getting onto Korean soil is to secure a base near their homeland. British forces are taking command of this operation. The KPA do not wish to lose this island. *London - The British homeland is under siege. PLA forces have staged a surprise attack on the UK. The Army is now being tasked to take back the capital city. However, the capital city is yet another hotspot for insurgent activity. *Seoul - The UK forces have made it to the Economic Capital of the Korean Federation. If this city is secured, then the KPA will have their hands tied for a while, releasing some pressure on the Americans, so they can fight the PLA with greater effect. *Tunis - S-IIC forces are moving troops and equipment through the area. The Western Powers, now realizing the full threat of the S-IIC, move into the area to stop them. *Shahikot Mountains - PLA and KPA forces are also closing on the Oil-Rich Fields of Saudi Arabia and the rest of the Middle East. While the US moves in through Egypt, the Eastern forces are going through the Shah-i-kot Mountains. Western forces are on their way to intercept. *Great Wall of China - The Great Wall of China is a symbolic monument. If the Western Powers can destroy the wall, then the Morale of the Chinese people will be greatly decreased. The PLA will not let this fall through. *San Francisco - Home is where the war is. The KPA has taken control of San Francisco. The US is staging a Counterattack from Angel Island. The KPA is determined to keep a foothold in the US. *Honolulu - Honolulu is a major Hawaiian city. If the PLA and KPA were to take control of the city, they could soon take the rest of the Hawaiian islands. This would weaken supply lines between the US and Australia. The US must defend this city or they will lose a valuable ally. AU forces are also en route to aid their comrades across the Pacific. *Panama Canal - The Panama Canal is a major supply route that links the Pacific to the Atlantic. UK forces have been using it often to get their ships to the Pacific. The KPA and the PLA wish to cut the UK off by taking the Canal. S-IIC forces may be present as well. *Gibraltar - Gibraltar is a great way to control traffic going in and out of the Mediterranean. If, however, the PLA were to get their hands on the Penninsula, then they could prevent Western forces from getting in and out of thr Mediterranean sea, and allow PLA and KPA Forces through. The S-IIC is also depending on this to get troops into Europe. As 'The Rock' is a British colony, the UK must answer the call to battle. *Shanghai - Shanghai is another major Chinese city. Taking control of the city would further weaken their country for the final blow on Beijing. The PLA must defend this city- or risk losing the war. *Sydney - The most well-known city of Australia is now under assault as well. The harbor is of both symbolic and strategic importance to the Australian government and military. If the PLA takes control of this harbor, the AU's morale and effectiveness will be significantly decreased, as well as having the enemy on their home soil. *Tunguska - With the Kremlin occupied with it's own problems, namely a civil war in Russia, the PLA and KPA have a perfect opportunity to strike at the heart of the Russian Federation. The West, however, caught on- now the battlefield is in Siberia: more specifically, Tunguska. *Tokyo - Once the world's most populous city, Tokyo is now the scene of a very large battle. UK Forces have made it this far and are slowly pushing the KPA back. By now, the PLA have decided it's time to intervene. Vietnam War Expansion The Vietnam Expansion is an expansion pack released for Retaliation: Fires of Combat. The game features two teams - The US Army and the North Vietnamese Army. Players who chose the AUK, AUA, or the USMC will play as the US Army, while those who chose the KPA, the PLA, or the S-IIC will play as the North Vietnamese Army. Customization is absent in the DLC, but there are still different models for males and females. Changes to the game include the removal of the Stealth Jet, Specialized Aircraft, Mark V, and the Anti-Material Rifle and the Mounted Anti-Tank missile. The 4WD is replaced with an Open-Topped 4x4 which only seats 3 people, and the Tracked IFV is heavily changed, now possessing a heavy Anti-Armor cannon. All vehicles (Excluding Jets) now lack a secondary armnament available to the driver (IE: No Coaxial MG for Tanks, no Anti-tank missile for IFVs, etc.). The Ground-Attack Aircraft's Air-to-Ground Missiles are replaced by Unguided Bombs. The Self-Propelled Anti-Air Gun is now spit into two vehicles, one with an AA Gun, the other with Surface-to-Air Missiles. The UAV is replaced by the Spy Plane. The Spy plane is similar to the UAV, but it only seats one person and is not remotely controlled. It lacks the ability to give other players an uplink, and the pilot may switch between flight mode and commander mode. The Air-to-Ground missiles have been removed from the UAV. The Speedboat has been replaced by the Patrol Boat class. The Scout helicopter has been replaced by the OH-6 Loach, which is only armed with Miniguns. Heavy Rockets have been removed. Also being removed is the Taser Trap. Most attachments have been removed, but the Foregrip, and Bipod remain. The PSO-1 is the only Low-Power scope in the pack, and is only available for DMRs, being the default sight, while the generic 8x Rifle Scope is now the only High-Power scope, and is only available for Sniper Rifles, being their default sight. Different Amunition types for regular weapons still remain. Ammo customization has been removed from the MANPADS and the Grenade Launcher, and the Stun Ammunition has been removed from the shotguns, making capture impossible except by attacking someone with a wrench from behind. Also new is the option to unlock other Rocket Launchers, and to use a Flamethrower instead of a shotgun for the Specialist class. The Mortar Tube is now available to the Overwatch Class as a replacement for the SOFLAM. US Army Weapons *M16A1/XM148 (AR) *M14/M79 Thumper (Standalone) (AR) *CAR-15 (Carbine) *Ingram M10 (SMG) *M60 (LMG) *Stoner 63 Automatic Rifle (LMG) *M40A1 (Sniper Rifle) *XM21 (Sniper Rifle) *Browning Auto-5 (Shotgun) *M2 Flamethrower (Flamethrower) *Hi-Power (Sidearm) *M72 LAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-43 Redeye (MANPADS) *M2 Mortar (Mortar Tube) *Mk 19 (Automatic Grenade Launcher) *M2 Browning (HMG) Vehicles *M151 MUTT (4x4) *Gage Commando (LAV) *M113A1 FSV (IFV) *M48 Patton (MBT) *M163 VADS (SPAAG) *MIM-72 Chaparral (Mobile SAM) *M55 Howitzer (SPH) *CH-47 Chinook (HAC) *UH-1 Huey (Transport Helicopter) *AH-1G HueyCobra (Attack Helicopter) *F-4 Phantom (Fighter Jet) *A-7 Corsair II (Ground-Attack Aircraft) *U-2 (Spy Plane) *PBR (Patrol Boat) NVA Weapons *AK-47/GP25 (AR) *SKS/Rifle Grenade (AR) *AKMSU (Carbine) *MAT-49 (SMG) *PK (LMG) *RPK (LMG) *SVD (Sniper Rifle) *M91-30 (Sniper Rifle) *Double-Barrel (Shotgun) *LPO-50 (Flamethrower) *Makarov PM (Sidearm) *B-40 (Rocket Launcher) *SA7 Strela-2 (MANPADS) *Type 63 Mortar (Mortar Tube) *AGS-17 (Automatic Grenade Launcher) *DShK (HMG) Vehicles *GAZ-69 (4x4) *BTR-60 (LAV) *BMP-1 (IFV) *T-55 (MBT) *ZSU-23-4 (SPAAG) *2K12 Kub (Mobile SAM) *2S3 (SPH) *Mi-6 Hook (HAC) *Mi-8 Hip (Transport Helicopter) *Mi-24A (Attack Helicopter) *MiG-21 Fishbed (Fighter Jet) *MiG-17 Fresco (Ground-Attack Aircraft) *Yak-25 (Spy Plane) *Sampan (Patrol Boat) Factionless Weapons & Vehicles *Uzi (SMG) *PPSh (SMG) *M1A1 Thompson (SMG) *M1 Carbine/Rifle Grenade(AR) *RPD (LMG) *MG42 (LMG) *StG 44/M79 Standalone (AR) *G3/M79 Standalone (AR) *Model 70 (Sniper Rifle) *M1 Garand (Sniper Rifle) *M1903 (Sniper Rifle) *Ithica 37 (Shotgun) *Remington 870 (Shotgun) *M1897 Trench Gun (Shotgun) *DP-28 (LMG) *M1911 (Sidearm) *TT-33 (Sidearm) *CZ 52 (Sidearm) *PzF 44 (Rocket Launcher) *Carl Gustaf (Rocket Launcher) *OH-6 Loach (Scout Helicopter) Maps All gamemodes are playable on all maps. *Hue City *Saigon *Mekong Delta *DMZ *Khe Sanh *Hill 937 *Ho Chi Minh Trail *Ia Drang Video A real-life re-enactment, showing a skirmish match between USMC and KPA forces on Okinawa.300px|left|A Promo for Retaliation: Fires of Combat Note that the re-enactment was based on the game in it's early stages- The North Koreans used the AKMS instead of the DR-300, the Rangers were in place of the USMC, and the Overwatch kit had the claymores. Hand-to-Hand combat was also present. (Note: Actual video by Spike TV.) Category:FanFiction Category:Games Category:Bumblebeeprime09